


Ursenal vs. Mantax in "Black on Black"

by DanielAdkins



Series: BMOG [1]
Category: BMOG: Bio-Mechanical Ordnance Gestalts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Robots, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielAdkins/pseuds/DanielAdkins
Summary: "BMOG: Bio-Mechanical Ordnance Gestalts! Powerful animals made of powerful weapons, able to split apart and combine at a moment's notice!The heroic Augmentoid bear Ursenal engages the evil Paraxxoid manta ray Mantax in battle. Which of these fearsome creatures will win?"From the toys of Octavirate Toys and the imagination of Daniel Adkins comes the very first BMOG text story!(Disclaimer: This story is not officially canon to the BMOG fiction.)





	

_**“The Bio-Mechanical Ordnance Gestalts (or BMOGs, for short) were brought to life when weapons made by a group of evil interdimensional arms dealers were exposed to the power of the last World Seed. The BMOGs that emerged exhibited two kinds of personalities: those that wanted to protect, and those that wanted to destroy. Two factions were formed, and now the heroic Augmentoids battle to protect innocent lives from the machinations of the evil Paraxxoids. This is the story of their war. This is the story of the BMOGs.”** _

 

**STOMP STOMP STOMP**

The sound of metal moving against harsh terrain echoed through the jungle. A large black bear raced past the trees. A bear made of guns. The bear’s glowing yellow optics were transfixed on his target, an onyx manta ray with blades for fins and turbines on his underside. The manta flew above the trees at incredible speeds, nary making a sound. In his tail, he carried a small item in a metal box. As the bear ran, the pan-dimensional scanner that formed his neck displayed the sinister visage of his enemy’s faction. 

“Getting tired yet, Mantax?” the bear called to his airborne enemy.

“Not a chance, Augmentoid!” the manta ray figuratively shot back. “How did you even find me? My stealth capabilities are at the height of BMOG capabilities!”

“Stealth? You? Give me a break. You may have the tech, but your actions are about as stealthy as a bazooka in an echo chamber. You causing a scene by blowing up that research lab was all the tipoff we needed.” 

“And yet, you came alone,” Mantax cackled. “Overestimating your own firepower, aren’t you, Ursenal?” 

“I’d say it’s more likely I overestimated your ability to fight back.” 

Mantax quickly spun around in the air to face his opponent. He gripped the box in his tail tighter. 

“What did you just say?” 

Ursenal ground to a halt. “You Paraxxoids are all the same. You talk a big game, but when a challenge actually presents itself, you turn and run away, tail tucked between your legs.” 

Mantax’s optics narrowed at the Augmentoid’s remark. 

“Oh, wait,” Ursenal continued. “That’s right. You don’t HAVE legs, do you?

If Mantax could grind his teeth, he would. How dare this lowly creature who was confined to the ground mock his form? “I’ll show you! DIE, YOU HEXAGONAL HECKLER!” Mantax dove down towards the bear arsenal at an alarming rate, hardening his fins and preparing to strike with all his might.

“Too easy,” Ursenal muttered to himself. He extended the barrels on his assault rifle forelegs and fired, unleashing a barrage of energy blasts on his opponent. Unfortunately, Mantax’s agility allowed him to easily dodge Ursenal’s attack, firing his own blasts of energy from his head. The Augemntoid leapt away, narrowly avoiding the attack. He knows how dangerous Mantax’s rustmaker gun can be. The manta soared upward for another assault and Ursenal readied the missile launchers that formed his hind legs. His scanner shifted into target mode, locking on to the Paraxxoid in the sky. “Target acquired.” The target dove once more. “FIRE!” This time, he was too slow to avoid the attack. Blasted out of the sky, Mantax fell into one of the trees surrounding the BMOGs’ battlefield, dropping the box he carried as he fell. 

On the ground, Ursenal scanned for his enemy’s vitals. Scans indicated Mantax was no longer functional and Ursenal activated his scanner’s communications functions.

“Ursenal to Augmentoid Base, come in.”

_“This is Augmentoid Base,”_ replied Ursenal’s scanner. _“Smackrabbit receiving. What’s your status, Ursenal?”_

“I intercepted and neutralized Mantax after he attacked and destroyed the Octavirate Research Lab.”

_“Excellent work, sir. Were there any survivors?”_

“No,” Ursenal hung his head. “I was too late.”

_“I’m sorry to hear that, sir.”_

“Thank you, Smackrabbit. But this wasn’t just a simple act of aggression. It appears he stole something from the lab.” Ursenal made his way over to the box. “It appears to be some sort of container, very small.” Using his claws, Ursenal opened the box. 

Immediately, the bear’s optics were overcome by a brilliant glow. His scanner began going crazy, alerting him that a powerful, extra-dimensional energy was present. Ursenal was in shock over what he saw. Almost as soon as the box was opened, he closed it again.

“Sweet Scrapyard.”

_“Ursenal? Ursenal, sir, come in!”_

“I’m here, Smackrabbit.”

_“Thank the Seed. We lost your signal for a minute there. What happened? Is everything okay?”_

“No, Smackrabbit. It isn’t. Assemble the team back at Base. I just learned what the Paraxxoids were after. Prepare the teleporter nearest to my location.”

Ursenal picked up the box with his mouth and ran off as fast as he could toward the Augmentoid Teleporter. He was so focused on returning to base that he didn’t even see the robotic manta ray flying away.

__  
**To be continued...**  



End file.
